yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Watch Blasters (video game)
Moon Rabbit Team: Iron Oni Army: |ratings = |website = Red Cat Squad & White Dog Team: Official website Moon Rabbit Team: Official website Iron Oni Army: Official website |successor = Yo-Kai Watch Busters 2}} is a three-part game series from the Yo-kai Watch Busters series of the Yo-kai Watch series exclusively for the Nintendo 3DS. The three games are developed and published by Level-5. Yo-kai Watch Busters: Red Cat Squad and Yo-kai Watch Busters: White Dog Team were first announced during the Level-5 Vision and as well in the April 2015 issue of the Japanese magazine CoroCoro which Level-5 revealed that the two games were in development.Yo-kai Watch 3 And Yo-kai Watch Busters Revealed and are the first two games from the Busters series. They were released in Japan on July 11, 2015. The updated version is the third instalment of the game. The game was released in Japan on December 12, 2015, as a free DLC expansion for Red Cat Squad and White Dog Team.Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team Update Announced For 3DS In Japan In addition to the above, the Yo-kai Watch Busters series has a arcade version . Gameplay Yo-kai Watch Busters is an expansion on the Oni-Busters gameplay that was first introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2. Four players will face up against other Yo-kai and Boss Yo-kai, which in the game the player will play as different Yo-kai and go around town in a beat 'em up action style. Players will team up to form groups of four to take on all Yo-kai, including some bosses. The game series also supports online multiplayer. Development Announcement Yo-kai Watch Blasters was first revealed in the April issue of CoroCoro magazine, which was later revealed that the game will come in two versions during the Level-5 Vision 2015, which were called Red Cat Team and White Dog Team. The announcement came with a trailer which the game was set to be released on July 11, 2015 in Japan. In October's CoroCoro Comic magazine, they revealed that the latest Yo-Kai Watch Blasters game, Moon Rabbit Team through an update that will include in a box featured in next month's issue of the magazine. The magazine also revealed that the two Yo-Kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Team & White Dog Team will have an free update in December. The official website revealed new features of the game. The update will have new missions, music, Yo-kai's and other updates. Some Yo-kai will be introduced in the second movie of the series. Gallery Starting icon Logo's Video Gallery File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチバスターズ 赤猫団／白犬隊』ミッション篇 File:Yo-kai Watch Busters Second Trailer File:Yo-Kai Watch Busters Announcement Trailer Trivia * Yo-kai Watch Busters is heavily influenced from the American franchise Ghostbusters. * Yo-kai Watch Busters: Red Cat Squad contains a medal for Rubeus J, while Yo-kai Watch Busters: White Dog Team contains a medal for Hardy Hound. * This marked the first appearance of Usapyon. Usapyon was actually meant to be first released in Yo-kai Watch 3, with Busters serving as a cameo, but the former game was then delayed into 2016. * In Yo-kai Watch: White Dog Team, players can use Whisper in his past form Whispocrates, while in Yo-kai Watch: Red Cat Squad, the player can use Rudy, the past form of Jibanyan. **These games also mark the first apperance of Whisper as a playable Yo-kai. External links * Official website for Yo-kai Watch Busters: Red Cat Squad and White Dog Team * Official website for Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team * Official website for Yo-kai Watch: Iron Oni Army References YO-KAI WATCH BUSTERS | LEVEL-5 International America Category:Video games